El antiguo grupo
by Graystone
Summary: "—Con eso bastará por ahora —dijo Dumbledore, colocándose una vez más entre ellos—. Ahora, tengo trabajo que daros a los dos. La actitud de Fudge, aunque no nos pille de sorpresa, lo cambia todo. Sirius, necesito que salgas ahora mismo: tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo."


**Disclaimer:** nada del potteverso me pertenece

**Nota del autor:** el antiguo grupo hace referencia a una frase que Dumbledore dijo en el cuarto libro tras la vuelta de Voldemort (la frase que reproduzco en el resumen) y que menciona a tres personas como miembros de un grupo desconocido: Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher. Aunque el canon ha confirmado que este grupo en realidad se refiere a la Orden del Fénix original, pues es Sirius quien va a buscarlos, posiblemente para reunirlos a todos de nuevo, en un primer momento pensé que se trataba de un grupo especial de tres personas cuya misión, no obstante, era desconocida. En mi subconsciente siempre pensé que era un grupo encargado de la vigilancia de Harry Potter durante su infancia, por eso de que Arabella Figg estuvo siempre vigilándolo y la mención que hace de Mundungus en el quinto libro, haciendo ver que tenía que estar de guardia en Privet Drive. Por ello este fic está enfocado en estos tres personajes y en cómo forman parte de un grupo que, en secreto, vigiló y protegió a Harry Potter durante su el tiempo que pasó con los Dursley.

* * *

_1 de noviembre de 1981_

Aunque la fiesta era fastuosa y todo el mundo lo estaba pasando bien, no todos los asistentes parecían, aparentemente, querer unirse a la celebración. En una mesa apartada, un anciano de larga barba plateada y gafas de media luna meditaba mientras daba varias vueltas a su vaso de hidromiel, pero sin querer tomar trago alguno. Una mujer alta con sombrero picudo y túnica esmeralda y negra se sentó frente a él.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Le dejaremos ahí, sin más, hasta que cumpla los once años?

—Harry Potter estará protegido por la magia más poderosa que existe en este mundo, Minerva. No debemos preocuparnos por su seguridad.

—¿Y si alguna parte de tu plan falla? ¿Y si el niño es atacado?

—He analizado esa posibilidad y he decidido asignarle un grupo de vigilancia. Tres personas que lo vigilarán de tanto en cuando. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora?

Minerva McGonagall miró a Albus Dumbledore un tanto avergonzada.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Te preocupas mucho por ese niño, a pesar de apenas conocerle.

—Es el hijo de James y Lily, Albus. Y a ellos los conocía muy bien. Les di clases igual que se las daré a ese chico dentro de diez años —Minerva le contestó, dolida.

Dumbledore no dijo nada más, simplemente un gesto de disculpa. Minerva se levantó y se marchó, mientras Dumbledore, después de dar su primer trago, se levantó y caminó hasta una mesa donde un hombre medio calvo bebía.

—Buenas noches, Mundungus.

Mundungus Fletcher levantó la vista y sonrió. Acto seguido, alzó su copa en dirección a Dumbledore, dispuesto a brindar.

—¡Dumbledore! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Por Harry Potter!

—¡Por Harry Potter! —gritó la enfervorecida masa que había por toda la fiesta, muchos de los cuales habían escuchado a Mundungus.

Dumbledore también alzó su copa, brindando.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó el anciano mago.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, faltaría más. ¿Deseas algo, Albus?

—A decir verdad, necesito de tus servicios, Dung.

Mundungus rio mientras miraba al mago haciendo una señal de asentimiento, creyendo entender lo que quería.

—Claro, claro, claro. ¿Qué necesitas? Sea lo que sea, puedo conseguírtelo.

—No estoy interesado en objetos, Mundungus. Lo que quiero es contratar tus servicios para que vigiles a alguien durante un tiempo.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

—¿Qué tal si vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?

Minutos después, los dos hombres estaban en un callejón, después de haber abandonado la fiesta. Mundungus Fletcher miraba a Dumbledore, sorprendido.

—¿Diez años? ¿Quieres que mantenga vigilado a alguien durante diez años? Eso es mucho tiempo, Albus.

—Te pagaré bien, Mundungus, no sólo con dinero, sino también resolviendo tus problemas con el Ministerio.

Fletcher meditó un momento. Aquella era una buena oferta, sin duda. Tenía al Ministerio siguiendo sus actividades, y estar bajo la protección de Dumbledore le daría un respiro.

—Es una buena idea pero... son diez años.

—No tendrías que hacerlo siempre, sólo en determinadas ocasiones y turnándote con otras personas... ¿Qué me dices?

Mundungus miró al mago hasta que alzó una mano.

—Trato hecho. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Dumbledore sonrió de manera enigmática.

—De Harry Potter.

* * *

_Una semana después_

Albus Dumbledore llamó al timbre de la puerta. Mientras esperaba a que se abriese, contempló la calle Wisteria. Los dueños aún debían estar durmiendo. De repente, una mujer abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, Arabella.

—Oh, buenos días, Albus. Llegas muy pronto. Pasa, por favor.

Dumbledore entró. Arabella Figg vivía en una acogedora casa en la calle Wisteria, en Little Whinging, Surrey, rodeada de sus gatos, su única compañía. Aunque Arabella conocía bien el mundo de los magos, no pertenecía integramente a él, pues ella era una squib. Cuando tenía once años recibió la carta de admisión de Hogwarts. Sus padres se habían mostrado muy contentos, pues durante toda su infancia, Arabella jamás había hecho magia accidental. Sin embargo, lo que no muchas personas sabían era que todos los niños hijos de, al menos, un mago o una bruja eran apuntados mágicamente en la lista de admitidos del colegio, independientemente de si mostraban aptitudes mágicas o no. Sólo los nacidos de muggles constituían la excepción a la regla. Por ello, que Arabella recibiese la carta de Hogwarts no quería decir necesariamente que fuese una bruja. Ollivander se mostró especialmente confuso a la hora de asignarle una varita y, cuando llegó el momento de su primera clase de Transformaciones y su incapacidad para transformar una cerilla en una aguja, quedó claro que Arabella Figg era una squib. Fue Dumbledore quien, muy a su pesar, le dio la noticia. Al día siguiente, Arabella volvía a su casa, desolada.

Sin embargo, recientemente, resultó que Dumbledore había descubierto el hecho de que Arabella vivía en Little Whinging, muy cerca de los Dursley y, por tanto, de Harry Potter. Pero Dumbledore, como todo en la vida, había sabido aprovechar bien esta situación.

El Ministerio, por ley, había decretado que ningún mago o bruja podría vivir cerca de Harry Potter, al menos en un radio de acción de varios kilómetros a la redonda alrededor del número 4 de Privet Drive, el hogar de los Dursley. Sin embargo, el Ministerio no había dicho nada acerca de los squibs o de los muggles que conociesen la magia, por lo que Arabella Figg constituía un caso excepcional, ya que era la única squib que vivía muy cerca de Harry Potter.

Dumbledore se sentó en la butaca que la mujer le ofreció. Acto seguido, esta trajo una bandeja con té y pastas.

—¿Qué tal los primeros días?

—Oh, Dumbledore, no sé qué es lo que se te pasó por la cabeza para dejar a ese pobre niño con esas horribles personas. Apenas lo sacan de paseo, se muestran muy ariscos... Y ese hijo que tienen... Ya lo verás Dumbledore, no hará más que meterse con ese pobre chico cuando sean mayores. No los he visto, pero seguro que no hace más que atosigarle.

—Es su única familia, Arabella. Merece estar con ellos.

Arabella Figg bufó pero no se atrevió a discutir al mayor mago de todos los tiempos.

—¿Qué deseas, Albus?

—Voy a tener que pedirte un favor, mi querida Arabella. Quiero que esta... vigilancia que ejerces hacia el pequeño Harry Potter se alargue durante un tiempo.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo, más o menos? —preguntó mientras servía el té.

—Diez años, hasta que tenga edad para volver a Hogwarts. Y luego los veranos que tenga que quedarse aquí.

La mujer dejó la tetera sobre la bandeja.

—Diez años es mucho tiempo, Dumbledore. Claro que me encantará tener vigilado a ese niño, sobretodo con esas odiosas personas cuidando de él. Pero, ¿por qué quieres que lo haga?

—El Ministerio de Magia ha impuesto que ningún mago o bruja debe vivir cerca de Harry Potter. No ha expresado nada acerca de los squib. Y puesto que soy un hombre previsor, prefiero tener a alguien que pueda vigilarlo de cerca, día y noche.

—Sería para mi un honor hacer tal cosa, Dumbledore. Pero contéstame a esto. Si las cosas se complican, ¿cómo esperas que las resuelva?

—Tendrás a dos magos que te ayudarán, aunque no podrán utilizar magia, no al menos que la situación así lo requiera.

—¿Y de quiénes estamos hablando?

—Uno es Mundungus Fletcher —la mujer rodó los ojos. Por lo visto lo conocía muy bien —. Y el otro aún no me lo ha confirmado, pero se trata de Remus Lupin.

* * *

_Un mes después_

Dumbledore entró en la casa. Tras comprobar el estado de abandono en el que se encontraba, subió hasta la habitación. Allí encontró a quien estaba buscando, un joven de unos veinte años, de pelo castaño claro, sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la cama. Tenía una botella en la mano y estaba medio dormido. En el suelo había varias botellas de whisky de fuego, vacías.

Dumbledore se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó la botella.

—_Enervate_ —dijo mientras apuntaba al joven con su varita.

Este se despertó y miró al anciano.

—Dumbledore, ¿qué...?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le fuese a estallar. Estaba claro que tenía resaca.

—Lamento interrumpirte, Remus, pero tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Dumbledore. Todo se ha acabado. James, Lily... están muertos. Y todo ha sido culpa de Sirius. Él nos ha traicionado... a todos. Pero especialmente a ellos, a James. A él, que era su mejor amigo. No puedo creer que hiciese semejante cosa.

—Yo tampoco, Remus, yo tampoco. Pero teníamos la sospecha de que había un infiltrado entre nosotros.

—Bueno, pues ya se ha descubierto. Al menos ahora Sirius se pudre en Azkaban. Confío en que los dementores le den el Beso en el futuro.

—Cuidado con esos deseos, Remus, no los pidas a la ligera.

Remus se levantó y comprobó las botellas. Todas estaban vacías. La única que contenía algo de alcohol había sido eliminada por Dumbledore.

—¿Qué quieres, Dumbledore? ¿Alguna misión para la Orden? Lo siento, pero lo he dejado. Perdona si no te he dado la carta de dimisión.

—No estoy aquí por la Orden, Remus, la he disuelto. Ahora que la mayor amenaza contra la que luchábamos ya no está, el Ministerio puede encargarse sólo de los mortífagos que quedan.

—Lo que tú digas. Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero hablar de Harry.

Remus Lupin se quedó mirando a Dumbledore. No sabía qué había sido del único hijo de James y Lily tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Qué has hecho con él?

—Está a salvo —sentenció el anciano.

—¿Con quiénes? Por Merlín, Dumbledore, ¿no lo habrás... dejado con Petunia, la hermana de Lily? Pero si no se llevaban bien. Y ese marido que tiene... Lily siempre decía que jamás dejaría a su hijo con esas personas... Aunque siempre hablaba de Petunia con un deje de nostalgia.

—Lily en el fondo quería a su hermana. Y los Dursley son la única familia que a Harry Potter le queda en este mundo. Merece estar con ellos.

Remus soltó una risa amarga.

—No me hagas reír, Albus. Hay otras razones mucho más importantes para que dejes a ese chico con esas personas. Y no precisamente porque sea su única familia. Has condenado a ese niño, tenlo en cuenta. ¿Sabías que Lily y James me dijeron que, de pasarles algo a ellos o a Sirius... cuando todos pensábamos que estaba de nuestra parte —dijo amargamente —, me cederían a Harry? Pero claro, eso no entra en tus planes. Aparte de que soy un hombre lobo, no podría estar cambiando pañales en los días de luna llena.

—Estaba al tanto de esa situación, Remus.

—Qué no habrá en este mundo que tú no sepas, Albus.

Dumbledore hizo caso omiso a eso último.

—Me habría encantado que cuidases de Harry, pero ese chico necesita protección. Y estar con su familia es la protección que más necesita, aunque él nunca los considere como tal.

Remus miró al anciano mago. Dijese lo que quisiese decir, Dumbledore siempre hablaba con acertijos. Daba igual, Remus jamás podría haberse hecho cargo del hijo de James y Lily.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

—Si tanto te importa ese niño, Remus, voy a darte una oportunidad de cuidar de él. Sólo tienes que aceptar mis condiciones.

Remus miró nuevamente al anciano. A fin de cuentas, en una ocasión les prometió a sus amigos cuidar de su hijo, les pasase lo que les pasase.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

_1984_

El pequeño mago observaba al niño de unos cuatro años mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota. Era demasiado pequeño, pero pudo asegurar que a veces hacía levitar aquella pelota. De repente, el orondo hijo de los Dursley salió de la casa y le quitó la pelota al niño.

—¡Es mía! —gritó el pequeño Harry Potter.

—¡Cállate! Papá y mamá me la regalaron a mí.

Pero en vez de llevársela, el niño le dio una patada y mandó la pelota lejos, cayendo esta en una arboleda. Harry Potter se puso inmediatamente a llorar mientras el niño gordo se reía por lo que acababa de hacer.

Mundungus Fletcher se dijo a sí mismo que ya había visto suficiente, así que dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la casa que Dumbledore les había proporcionado para llevar a cabo sus actividades. Tras entrar, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad que lo ocultaba.

—Quita de enmedio —dijo a uno de los gatos que había decidido restregarse en su pierna izquierda.

—Con más cuidado, Mundungus, estos gatos me son muy queridos.

—Lo que tú digas... mujer chiflada —dijo esto último por lo bajo.

—¡Te he oído! —gritó Arabella Figg. Le habría faltado una varita mágica para maldecir a aquel hombre —. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Porque no puedo hacer magia, que si no le haría pagar a ese gordito lo mal que trata a Harry Potter. ¿Sabes lo último que ha hecho? Ha cogido su pelota con la que estaba jugando y se la ha lanzado bien lejos. A veces desearía darle una lección.

—Pero no puedes —Remus Lupin acababa de bajar por las escaleras. Llevaba un tiempo viviendo con la señora Figg.

—No quería decir eso, Remus —se disculpó Mundungus.

—Por si acaso, te lo recordaré una vez más. No podemos hacer magia estando aquí, como tampoco podemos alterar las vidas de esas personas. Para ellos, simplemente, no existimos.

Mundungus iba a replicar, pero una mirada de la señora Figg bastó para que se callase.

—El té está listo, Remus —dijo ella.

—Enseguida voy.

Caminó hasta la ventana, desde la que se veía el número 4 y observó. El pequeño Harry Potter seguía sentado en la hierba. Había dejado de llorar, pero desde luego ya no estaba alegre. Su mano arrancaba pequeñas briznas de hierba, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a la casa de sus tíos. Remus sabía que a Petunia Dursley le encantaba tener el césped bien cortado e inalterable.

—Ha hecho magia accidental —anunció Mundungus, que también fue a mirar por la ventana.

—¿En serio? —Arabella caminó hasta ellos y observó.

—Sí, ha hecho levitar una pequeña pelota hasta que su primo se la ha quitado y la ha lanzado bien lejos.

—¿Dónde ha caído la pelota? —quiso saber Remus.

—En esa arboleda de allí, ¿por qué?

Remus salió a la calle. Vestía ropas muggles normales y corrientes, por lo que jamás despertaría sospechas en la gente de Privet Drive. Caminó hasta la arboleda y encontró la pelota. Tras hacerse con ella, fue directo hasta el número 4. Arabella y Mundungus le observaban desde la ventana, sin entender nada. Remus, por su parte, llegó hasta el niño sentado en la hierba.

—Hola, ¿es esto tuyo? —se puso en cuclillas y le tendió la pelota.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara. Se levantó y cogió la pelota, de color amarillo. Acto seguido, la hizo botar.

—Gracias —musitó él.

—No tienes por qué dármelas —dijo Remus. Se quedó mirando al niño, constatando que era la viva imagen de James, excepto en sus ojos verdes, los cuales eran los de Lily.

—¿Quién es usted? —Una mujer alta, con un cuello delgado y muy largo salió al jardín —. Aléjese del niño.

Remus miró a Petunia Dursley. Sólo en una ocasión se habían visto, la vez que Lily había dado a luz a Harry y quiso que su hermana conociese al niño. Petunia se quedó apenas unos minutos para ver al niño y, también, a todos los asistentes, antes de marcharse asustada por estar rodeada de tantos magos y brujas. En ese momento, Petunia pareció reconocerle, a pesar de que sus miradas se habían cruzado tan sólo una milésima de segundo hacía unos años.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó ella.

Remus no se molestó en contestar. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Petunia caminó hasta su sobrino.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Te ha dado algo sospechoso?

—No, tía Petunia —dijo Harry.

—Entonces entra en casa, la comida ya está hecha. Y dame esa pelota, luego podrás jugar con ella —la voz de Petunia Dursley sonaba autoritaria. Cualquier persona cruel le habría impedido a ese niño volver a ver aquella pelota, pero ella, según pensó Remus, había decidido que no, que el niño podría seguir jugando más tarde.

Volvió a la casa y entró. Arabella y Mundungus lo observaban.

—Oh, Remus, eso ha sido muy bonito —confesó la señora Figg.

—Creía que no debíamos alterar sus vidas.

—Esto ha sido un pequeño desliz que no se volverá a repetir, Dung.

Remus subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Un pequeño desliz, sí, pero Harry Potter merecía poder jugar como todos los niños de su edad. Y sorprendentemente, Petunia le había dado una lección a Remus: en realidad ella no es como él creía que era.

* * *

_1985_

Los dos hombres contemplaban la fiesta de cumpleaños. El afortunado cumplía sólo cinco años, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese una fiesta multitudinaria. A ella habían asistido cantidad de niños, mientras que sus padres se mantenían apartados, vigilándolos mientras disfrutaban de las viandas que Petunia Dursley había preparado. Por desgracia, también habían llegado algunos indeseables a la fiesta, caso de la hermana de Vernon Dursley. Aunque aquella fiesta no revertía peligro alguno, nunca se sabía. Por ello, aquel día tanto Remus Lupin como Mundungus Fletcher vigilaban, ocultados por sus capas de invisibilidad.

—Qué mujer más detestable. En serio, Remus, esa mujer es odiosa.

—Dung, no podemos hacer nada. Es tan detestable como los Dursley, pero sólo los visita un par de veces al año. Harry tendrá que aguantar.

—Sólo tiene cinco años y... Oh, Merlín.

Justo en ese momento, cuando los niños estaban jugando a las estatuas humanas y parecía que Dudley Dursley iba a perder contra Harry, Marge Durlesy le propinó un bastonazo en las espinillas al pobre Harry. El niño cayó al suelo mientras se frotaba las espinillas. Varias lágrimas se le escaparon mientras Dudley celebraba que había ganado y se reía de su primo. Por lo menos, algunos de los padres presentes en la fiesta se mostraron indignados por lo que acababan de ver, no así los Dursley, que prefirieron quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Esto es demasiado, Remus, tenemos que hacer algo.

Remus detuvo a Mundungus cogiéndole del brazo.

—¿Y qué esperas hacer? ¿Maldecir a esa mujer delante de todos?

—Podría... no sé, inflarla como un globo o algo.

—Eso traería mucho trabajo al Ministerio para desmemorizar a esa gente, Dumbledore nos apartaría de aquí por haber sido negligentes. Ya hemos visto demasiado, volvamos a casa.

Remus se marchó, pero Mundungus decidió quedarse. No iba a intervenir de ninguna manera, no era un estúpido, pero aquello era injusto. Delante de él estaba nada más y nada menos que el salvador del mundo mágico, aquel que había derrotado al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. Los libros hablaban de él, los niños crecían oyendo su nombre. Todo el mundo mágico conocía su existencia. ¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Atrapado con unas personas que lo odiaban. ¿Qué clase de existencia era esa para un héroe? Sin embargo, Mundungus se dijo así mismo, nuevamente, que no podía hacer nada. Sólo quedaban seis años.

Caminó hasta la casa, donde la fiesta estaba ya terminando y los asistentes se marchaban. Mundungus llegó hasta la tal Marge Dursley, que se había sentado en un banco a descansar. Habría deseado tanto aplicarle una maldición, aunque fuese la más mínima, pero las palabras de Remus retumbaban en su cabeza. O tan sólo hacerle algo, como darle un empujón. Pero otra vez resonaron esas palabras, diciéndole que no alterase nada. No podía ni debía hacer nada.

Se marchó resoplando, algo de lo que Marge Dursley se dio cuenta.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Ripper, ven!

Uno de los bulldgos que aquella mujer tenía fue hasta ella. Por suerte, Mundungus ya se había ido. En cuanto llegó a casa, se quitó la capa. Arabella estaba en el salón.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.

Uno de sus gatos se restregó, como hacía siempre, en la pierna de Mundungus. Por esta vez, no trató de apartarlo violentamente.

—Nada, es sólo que... ¿hay té, Arabella?

La mujer sonrió y se dispuso a ir a prepararlo. Mundungus miró por la venta y contempló el jardín del número 4. Harry Potter estaba sentado en la hierba, frotándose las doloridas espinillas. Aquello no era justo, pensó Mundungus. De verdad que no lo era.

* * *

_1995_

Arabella caminaba en dirección a su casa en la calle Wisteria. Se había dejado la comida para gatos y no quedaba nada en la casa de vigilancia. Además, Harry Potter había desaparecido momentáneamente, así que pensó que podría aprovechar el momento. De todos modos, el chico ya tenía quince años, podía cuidarse sólo.

De regreso a la casa de vigilancia, con la comida para gatos ya en su poder, Arabella pensó que estaban en una situación muy delicada. Hacía unas semanas que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado, según Dumbledore le había asegurado. Y aunque también le había dicho que no podría acercarse a Privet Drive bajo ningún concepto, ambos sabían que debían estar alertas. Por suerte, Mundungus era quien estaba haciendo la guardia esa noche.

Sin embargo, algo iba mal. De repente comenzó a hacer mucho frío, un frío sobrenatural. Y no sólo eso, también empezó a sentir una tristeza enorme, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se hubiese esfumado. Y entonces lo supo. Puede que fuese una squib y que no aprendiese magia, pero Arabella era lista, y como única petición a Dumbledore tras abandonar Hogwarts, pidió aprender todo acerca de el mundo de los magos, por lo que Dumbledore siempre le regalaba todos los años un libro al respecto. Cuando tuvo edad para comprárselos por sí misma, así lo hizo. Y todo lo que aprendió en su día, Arabella ahora lo recuerda. Y sabe perfectamente que en el mundo mágico existen unas criaturas capaces de absorber los buenos pensamientos y sumir en la tristeza a sus víctimas.

Caminó apresuradamente, casi corrió, hacia donde vio una luz blanca muy brillante mientras se preguntaba dónde demonios estaba Mundungus Fletcher. Para cuando llegó, Arabella vio que dos dementores habían desaparecido. Harry Potter sostenía su varita mágica al lado de su primo, el cual se había desmayado. Al verla a ella, intentó guardar su varita.

—_¡No guardes eso, necio!_ —gritó ella—. ¿_Y si hay alguno más suelto por aquí? ¡Oh, voy a matar a Mundungus Fletcher!_*

Al rato, lo único que recordó Arabella fue el tortazo que le soltó a Mundungus en la cara, una vez estaban en la casa de vigilancia. Remus también estaba allí.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó él, indignado mientras se llevaba la mano a la zona donde Arabella le había pegado.

—¡Has sido negligente! ¡Harry Potter podría haber muerto esta noche! O peor, haber sido besado por un dementor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Remus, interponiéndose entre los dos —. ¿Arabella?

—Hace un momento, dos dementores han atacado a Harry y a su primo. Harry pudo repelerlos con su hechizo patronus, pero a Dudley le ha afectado la influencia de esos seres. Merlín bendiga el día que le enseñaste ese hechizo a Harry Potter, Remus. Pero tú... Tú tenías que estar vigilando a Harry esta noche, más aún cuando Él ha vuelto.

—Tenía un negocio importante que atender y...

—¿Un negocio? Creía que lo habías dejado, Dung —dijo Remus.

—Las cosas cambian, Remus, tengo que sacarme las castañas del fuego. Además, ya han pasado más de diez años, ¿por qué seguimos aquí?

—Porque las cosas han cambiado, Dung. Y ahora Él ha vuelto.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada más. Mundungus se marchó de allí, igualmente que Remus. Arabella, por su parte, miró a través de la ventana. Una lechuza con un sobre atado a la pata voló hasta la casa y entró por una ventana abierta. Arabella sabía que era una lechuza del Ministerio, avisando a Harry de que había sido expulsado de Hogwarts, pues nunca olvidaría el desafortunado accidente con aquel elfo doméstico y la acusación injusta por parte del Ministerio acerca de que Harry había hecho magia intencionadamente.

Y ahora mismo, tras todo lo sucedido hacía unas horas, Arabella tenía el terrible presentimiento de que las cosas iban a cambiar muy pronto. Días después observó desde su ventana como un pequeño escuadrón se marchaba de allí con Harry a vuelo de escoba. Al menos hasta el verano que viene.

* * *

_1997_

Los dos hombres y la mujer contemplaban la blanca tumba, bañada por los últimos rayos de sol. El funeral había acabado hacía horas.

—Entonces, ¿se ha acabado? —preguntó Mundungus.

No lo decía aliviado, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, sino entristecido porque todo parecía haber terminado al fin.

—No del todo. Harry tiene que volver a Privet Drive una última vez en su vida antes de que nos lo llevemos, antes de que cumpla diecisiete años. Hasta entonces, cumpliremos con nuestro deber, tal y como Dumbledore quiso que hiciésemos —dijo Remus.

Arabella y Mundungus asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces, la primera se dispuso a ir al castillo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mundungus.

—Al castillo, quiero volver a verlo una vez más desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—¿Puedo... Puedo acompañarte?

Arabella parecía desconcertada. Remus miraba a ambos de manera curiosa, mientras Mundungus esperaba lo que parecía una eternidad. Finalmente, Arabella asintió sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Mundungus.

Este sonrió también y caminó hasta ella, marchándose juntos.

* * *

_1998_

Había pasado un año, pero nuevamente estaban en un sitio como ese, con la única diferencia de que ahora eran dos. La guerra había terminado al fin, con la derrota definitiva del Lord Tenebroso a manos de Harry Potter. El antiguo grupo, como se habían llegado a autodenominar, se había disuelto hacía aproximadamente un año. Y ahora, tras el fin de la guerra, uno de ellos ya no estaba.

Remus había sido asesinado durante la batalla de Hogwarts, junto a su esposa Nymphadora. Arabella y Mundungus estaban en un pequeño cementerio, ante la tumba de su viejo amigo, Remus Lupin, junto a la de Tonks. Mundungus lloraba amargamente mientras Arabella le posaba una mano en su hombro.

—Mundungus... No ha sido culpa tuya.

—Han muerto, ellos han muerto. Ojoloco, Fred Weasley, Remus, Tonks... Los conocía a todos y han muerto, Arabella. Y yo, este deshecho social, este despojo humano que se ha malogrado tanto, que no ha hecho nada útil en toda su vida, sigue vivo. ¿Por qué, Arabella, por qué ellos han muerto y yo estoy vivo?

—Tú no eres nada de eso, Mundungus. Eres una gran persona. Durante dieciséis años has vigilado y protegido al mago más famoso de todos los tiempos. Más de una vez has querido dar una lección a las personas que le han hecho la vida imposible pero te has parado y has pensado las consecuencias. Y lo mejor de todo, que Albus Dumbledore confió en ti para esta misión. Una misión que has cumplido con creces. Luego no digas que no has hecho nada útil en tu vida porque no es verdad.

Mundungus miró a Arabella durante un momento hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, los dos se marcharon, solo que Mundungus tendió su brazo a Arabella, el cual ella tomó amablemente.

Sí, todo había acabado. Harry Potter ya no necesitaba ni vigilancia ni protección. Ahora era un adulto y, como tal, podía cuidarse sólo. El antiguo grupo se había disuelto hacía tiempo y sólo quedaría en el recuerdo de unos pocos, principalmente en las mentes de Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher, que recordarían aquella parte de su vida con especial cariño. Y lo harían juntos, desde la casa en la que habían estado vigilando durante dieciséis largos años.

* * *

**BIBLIOGRAFÍA**

**Resumen del capítulo**: ROWLING, J. K., _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_, Barcelona, Ediciones Salamandra, 2001, p. 344 (edición en pdf. : / / www. uaca. ac. cr/ bv/ ebooks/ literatura/ 10. pdf)

*ROWLING, J. K., _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_, Barcelona, Ediciones Salamandra, 2004, p. 28


End file.
